Endings and Beginnings
by gremlin2318
Summary: This story explores what might finally motivate Kensi and Deeks to end their careers with NCIS Office of Special Projects and begin their family. The story begins at Michelle's funeral, but then takes off in it's own direction. There may be small references to season 9, but no concrete cases or events from season 9 are brought up.
1. Beginning of the End

**Title:** Endings and Beginnings

 **Chapter 1:** The Beginning of the End (part 1 of 3)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum. I don't know if this story could actually happen. From what I researched, it would be very difficult, so you'll just have to go with me on this and believe in the fact that Hetty holds a lot of power and influence worldwide.

 **Summary:** This is a story that just sort of came to me. It explores what might finally motivate Kensi and Deeks to end their careers with NCIS Office of Special Projects and begin their family. The story begins at Michelle's funeral, but then takes off in its own direction. Events and cases from season 9 are not necessarily brought up.

 **Rating:** T - This one is T because there is mention of miscarriage and at some point there will be mention of possible abuse; nothing too violent or graphic. Also, you never know when I may throw in a curse word or have Densi get a little frisky.

* * *

 **The Beginning of the End**

Deeks reaches over for Kensi's hand and links their fingers while waiting for the last few people to take their seats as Michelle's service is about to start. They've both been lost in their own thoughts for most of the day and haven't talked much except to check in on how the other is doing. After reaching out to squeeze Sam's hand as he passes them on his way to take his seat, Kensi turns to Deeks resting her other hand atop their already joined ones. She reveals to him one of the thoughts that has been haunting her mind today. "I keep thinking that you nearly had to do this for me. It's scary and so painful to think about not being with you and you having to go through this."

"I can't breath every time I think about it," Deeks admits raising her hands to his lips.

"There's so much I want to do in my life and with you. I love protecting people and our nation, but I have enough nightmares to last a lifetime. I might not be ready tomorrow, but sometime soon."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?' he asks hardly believing he's hearing these words from her after she fought so hard to come back from her injuries.

She nods with tears in her eyes; tears for Michelle, tears for Granger, tears for all the others they've lost, and the tears of realization that she is going to step away from this job she loves sooner rather than later.

As he readjusts his hold on her hand, he promises, "We'll find another way to contribute to society and help people."

* * *

It's nearly a year later when she exits the mission bathroom, gives a slight shake of her head in the negative, and tears she'd hoped to keep at bay fill her eyes. She'd hoped to keep them at bay because she already knew. She could feel it, and she'd already cried. They both had.

Deeks gathers her in his arms. She had a positive pregnancy test a little over a week ago, but has been spotting for 2 days, and today's test tells them for certain that they are no longer pregnant.

"I'm okay," she tries to tell him and herself as she wipes her eyes with her arms still wrapped tightly around him. She rapidly amends that statement before he can probe her on it. "I'm not okay, but I will be. At least I can go with you guys to Syria." Deeks had insisted on the pregnancy test to be sure she really isn't pregnant before she gets on a plane with them to go track down a terrorist cell in Syria that had nearly carried out an attack on a U. S. naval base. "This will be my last mission." She finally pulls the trigger on what she's been trying to do for months as she pulls back a little to look up at him. "Maybe I can get a last little bit of closure, and then we can focus 100% on getting married and starting a family."

* * *

Twenty-two hours later Deeks is hunched over with hands on his thighs taking a few deep breaths as he makes sure their equipment is ready to load onto the chopper for the last leg of their journey. Sam comes up behind him and claps him on the shoulder. "I think Kens could use her partner. She's looking a little green over there. I've rarely seen her look like that."

"I know. I'm just trying to pull myself together first. Seeing that chopper is bringing back a lot of horrific memories. Phew, I need to get it together for her," he shares with Sam as he tries to fend off what he can only guess is a panic attack.

"She doesn't need you to be strong for her Deeks, never has. She just needs you next to her going through this with her as you always have," Sam advises.

"Yeah, Thanks man," Deeks gasps and grasps Sam's arm in gratitude as he straightens up.

When Deeks walks back over by Kensi he lightly scratches her back to get her attention. When he has it, he inclines his head toward the side of the building so they can have some privacy. She follows him around the corner.

"How are you doing baby?" he asks pulling her into his arms and kissing her forehead.

"Not great. I'm queasy and I can't stop shaking. Even though I've been on one at home, and I know we most likely will have a safe flight; I still really don't want to get on that thing," she responds honestly throwing a disgusted glare toward the helicopter they have to board in about five minutes.

"Neither do I," he admits. "I can't promise you that everything is going to go perfectly on this mission, but I can promise that I'll be with you every moment. We're going to get these guys and get the hell out of here in one piece. So what do you say partner, one more time?"

His words remind her of how they've gotten through all of the other times they've been scared together. They'll get through this too.

"Yeah, one more time," she agrees bringing her hands up to his cheeks and leaning in for a kiss. "We never really got the chance to talk about how you're dealing with losing the baby," she says softly letting her hands slip to his shoulders.

"I should be asking you that," he returns concerned.

"Sweetheart, you have, like twelve times," she laughs. "It's your turn," she insists with the most loving look in her eyes.

"I'm sad of course, but I feel like I barely had time to be excited. I feel like the loss is bigger for you." She gives a slight nod of understanding. She had suspected she was pregnant for a few days before she told him of these suspicions. She did have longer to dream, and hope, and plan. "It's still a loss for you too baby," she reminds him.

"I know," he agrees sliding his hands from her hips around to her lower back. "But I also know we're meant to be a family. Whenever it happens, however it happens; it will happen when it's meant to."

"I love you so much Martin Deeks," she declares as her eyes glass over with tears and she pulls him in for another kiss.

"I love you too Kensi Marie Blye," he proclaims after the kiss. "Who would have thought when we started this ride that we'd end up here?"

"We did!" Callen answers confidently as the boys stroll up,

"Yeah, Kensi was…" Sam tries to add.

"Stop, don't you dare!" Kensi interrupts threateningly holding up an admonishing finger at them as she turns toward the guys and Deeks drops his arms from her waist. She knows she's about to be ganged up on by her three men, and she's not about to let that happen.

"Sorry to intrude, but we've got to go," Callen informs.

"All right, let's do this!" Kensi says with bravado she isn't necessarily feeling on the inside.

"Wait!" Deeks calls her back after Sam and Callen are out of earshot, and then asks with a playful smile, "What exactly were Sam and Callen trying to say?"

"You know the stuck, smitten story."

"Which you deny," he adds.

"I was intrigued and entertained at best, which leads us back to what you said: Who would've thought we'd end up here? It's been one hell of a ride partner," she says holding out her hand.

He clasps her hand and tries to pull her back toward him. "One more for luck," he requests.

She pulls him in the opposite direction. "We've got to go. Kiss me when we land."

* * *

Thank you for reading, favoriting, and reviewing. This is a three part story. I wasn't going to post chapter 1 this weekend because I'm not done with the story yet. Chapter 2 is almost done, so I decided to post for the non Superbowl fans. I'm planning to post Chapter 2 next weekend, but I'm really excited about how Chapter 2 is turning out so maybe it will get done sooner. I hope you enjoy!


	2. A Hopeful Beginning and End of an Era

**Title:** Endings and Beginnings

 **Chapter 2:** A Hopeful Beginning and the End of an Era

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum. I don't know if this story could actually happen. From what I researched, it would be very difficult, so you'll just have to go with me on this and believe in the fact that Hetty holds a lot of power and influence worldwide. **I probably did the most research I have ever done for a story on this chapter. Even though I did a ton of research, please understand I did use some creative license to make parts of the story work, and it is a work of fiction.**

 **Summary:** This is a story that just sort of came to me. It explores what might finally motivate Kensi and Deeks to end their careers with NCIS Office of Special Projects and begin their family. The story begins at Michelle's funeral, but then takes off in it's own direction. Events and cases from season 9 are not necessarily brought up.

 **Rating:** T - This one is T because there is mention of miscarriage and at some point there will be mention of possible abuse; nothing too violent or graphic. Also, you never know when I may throw in a curse word or have Densi get a little frisky.

* * *

 **A Hopeful Beginning and the End of an Era**

Deeks gets his kiss when they land safely. The first two days in-country they successfully take into custody numerous lower level members of the terrorist cell and transport them to Israel. Currently they are meticulously searching an abandoned apartment building for the leader of the cell based on a tip from one of those lower level members. This is their last trip into Syria for this mission. They have definitely overstayed their welcome. If they don't obtain their main target tonight, they'll have to go home, question their prisoners, and come back when they have more intel.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh," Kensi instructs holding up her hand to stop the guys from making any movement or noise.

When everything is still, they hear the soft cries and pleas that had caught Kensi's attention. Natural instinct has Kensi moving toward what sounds like a child. All three men reach out for her.

"Whoa, Hold up," Deeks and Sam warn respectively.

"Could be a trap," Callen reminds her.

"She's calling for help," Kensi translates the little girl's pleas using the little bit of Arabic she knows. "Her desperation sounds real." She makes her case for proceeding forward.

"Cautiously," Sam advises taking the lead as they begin to advance.

Sam and Callen enter the room first eliciting a shriek and harder crying from the little girl. Disturbed by the noise, a baby also begins to whimper. Kensi holsters her weapon and pushes her way through, slowly moving toward the little girl huddled over a baby on a mat in the corner of the room.

"Hi, what's your name?" Kensi asks gently in Arabic.

"Amirah," she answers confidently as her tears subside. Something about Kensi's presence gives the little girl courage and strength.

Sam moves forward to talk with Amirah since he is fluent in Arabic. When she scuttles backward, he backtracks to the doorway. The blanket that had been covering the baby and her legs shifts, and they notice for the first time that the little girl is an amputee. She is missing one leg from above the knee.

Deeks watches his fiancee's whole demeanor and focus change.

"Can you ask where her parents are?" Kensi makes this request to Sam, and to their translator and navigator, Ahmed, who has joined the other men in the doorway.

Ahmed complies. He and Amirah exchange a few sentences. "She says they've been killed. She was in an orphanage, but there was a bomb and scary men. She ran away with her brother."

"We need to get them somewhere safe and get them some food…maybe even out of the country," Kensi thinks aloud, then tries her best to relay in Arabic to the little girl, "We will help you."

The relieved look on Amirah's face as she inches slightly closer to Kensi tells her she succeeded in trying to comfort the girl.

"We have a mission," Callen reminds them all even though he knows they won't be carrying out their original mission tonight.

"I think my partner, and therefore I, have a new mission," Deeks informs observing that Kensi has already formed a bond with the little girl.

"Will she come with us?" Kensi asks affirming that her thoughts are no longer on terrorists.

This time Sam translates. When Amirah answers he gives Kensi a slight nod. Kensi holds out her arms for the baby. Amirah slowly and nervously passes the baby over to Kensi informing her that his name is Kaden. Deeks gingerly moves forward to help Kensi, but halts when Amirah's expression changes from relieved to terrified.

"It's okay," Kensi soothes adjusting Kaden in her arms so she can reach back for Deeks' hand. "Friend," she adds in Amirah's language as she tugs Deeks down to her side. Amirah still looks unsure.

Ahmed offers to let everyone stay at his house for the night. He has connections to get them past checkpoints and to Damascus if they are serious about helping the children. After a little cajoling, Amirah lets Deeks take Kaden and she climbs into Kensi's arms.

When they return to Ahmed's truck, Kensi realizes Sam and Callen are planning to stay too.

"You guys don't have to stay. You have Aiden and Kam to think about." She directs the last part at Sam.

"They have aunts, uncles, and grandparents who are there if they need anything. Let's make sure these children are safe," Sam assures Kensi that they are all in this together.

Once in the truck, Amirah scoots as far away from Deeks as she can on Kensi's lap. Kensi has realized that Amirah is scared of men and distracts her with a few crackers and some water. She wishes she had something for the baby, but she doesn't have to worry about him for long as the motion of the car soon lulls both children to sleep. Kensi reaches over and touches Kaden's arm, sharing a smile with Deeks over the sleeping baby.

"What are you thinking?" Deeks whispers.

"Crazy thoughts," she responds as she drops her head to his shoulder physically and emotionally exhausted by their return to Syria.

"Yeah, I thought so." He's not opposed to the thought. It's just a lot to process and consider, not to mention if it's even possible.

Once at Ahmed's home, where he and his wife, Rafa, keep supplies on hand for the refugees they take in on a regular basis; Deeks watches mesmerized as Kensi cares for the children. With Amirah's fear, and his lack of diapering skills, the only task he is somewhat successful at assisting with is feeding Kaden some baby food and a bottle. He keeps checking in with Sam as he gives Kaden the bottle, "Am I doing it right?"

"It's been a long time. From what I remember, as long as he's not crying and he's still breathing, you're doing it right. He'll let you know if you're doing it wrong." Sam imparts some fatherly wisdom.

Later, as Kensi rubs Amirah's amputated leg and soothes her back to sleep in the early morning hours, she begins to believe maybe her thoughts aren't so crazy.

* * *

By the end of the next day they have discovered the children are registered with the country as orphans. They have no known family, and Hetty has begun to work on getting them into a program to bring them to the United States. Amirah is 4 years 8 months old and Kaden is nearly 7 months.

"Is she cold?" Deeks quietly asks the second night as he relinquishes more blanket for Kensi, Amirah, and Kaden. They are on a mattress on the floor with Kaden between them and Amirah on the far side of Kensi. Deeks is rolled on his side watching over them all and Kensi is on her back with an arm around Amirah who is cuddled to her side.

"I think she's okay," Kensi answers tucking the blanket more snuggly around Amirah.

She turns her attention back to Deeks and tells him outright, "I want them Deeks. The moment I saw them I knew they're supposed to be ours."

"Don't take this as a no, because I want them too," he prefaces as he reaches over and trails his fingers along her arm, "but I have a few factors I want to talk through." He feels it too. After one day they already have a connection with these kids and he has a fierce need to protect them. It's a huge decision though, so he wants to ensure this is the right move for all of them.

"Ok," she agrees taking it in stride, as she knew this would be coming from the analytical side of Deeks. Plus, she can tell he is as in love with Amirah and Kaden as she is.

"She's going to have physical needs and limitations," he refers gently to Amirah's amputated leg.

"I can help her with that. It's not the same, but I'll never forget those feelings of fear, loss, and sadness. I still wake up in the middle of the night with nerve pain. Think about the opportunities we can give her for medical care. With proper medical care she won't have many limitations," Kensi encourages.

"What about Amirah's emotional needs? She's terrified of me."

"You have the strength and patience to wait for her to come around. She will," she assures as she turns on her side toward him and reaches across Kaden to place her hand on his hip. "She already let you sleep on the mattress tonight. (He had slept on the floor the night before.) It took me four years to let you sleep in my bed," she teases. Before he can object to her timeframe she adds, "When it wasn't for a case."

He gives her a smile and a, "Touche," before continuing. "We don't even know what other trauma she's been through in her young life."

"Who better to help her deal with trauma than us?"

"What about culture? We don't know that much about Syrian culture," Deeks brings up another concern.

"Sometimes it's exhausting being married to a lawyer," Kensi jests with a yawn for emphasis. "We're both readers. We can read up on culture. We can check into Arabic/English language schools."

"Okay, speaking of marriage, we aren't technically married. Will that affect our ability to adopt them?" he wonders thinking she would make a good lawyer. She has pretty damn good counter arguments for all of his concerns.

She is a little worried about that part, but she focuses on the positives. "We need a flower girl and ring bearer. We can start our lives together as a family. A small wedding on the beach with our kids and Monty playing in the sand while our moms and friends surround us with love," she paints the picture of their perfect wedding as she brings her hand up to caress his cheek.

"Sounds wonderful," he concurs as her hand slides to the mattress and he covers it with his. "Any closing arguments counselor?"

"I know there are a lot of aspects to consider and concerns to worry about. I've thought about all the ones you mentioned, plus there's racism, and the fact that we'd be taking them from their homeland and may never be able to bring them back to visit and connect. I'm certain that the positives far outweigh any of our worries. You said we are meant to be a family whenever and however it happens. As long as we've been talking about kids we've both been open to adoption, surrogacy, or whatever method would give us a family. I know this is how we're supposed to become a family. This is my purpose now. They are my purpose," she tells Deeks with serenity and conviction.

"That was a pretty persuasive closing argument. I one hundred percent agree," he tells her, heart fluttering with excitement that this could be the beginning of their family. He raises himself up and over Kaden to share a kiss with his beloved.

"Now we need to hope government and legal issues don't hold us back," Kensi tries to contain their excitement by not getting too far ahead of themselves.

"We have Hetty for that," he reassures her.

* * *

The next morning they find Sam, Callen, and Ahmed around the stove sipping coffee.

"We have some news," Deeks announces tentatively. He wraps an arm around Kensi's shoulders as Callen hands her a cup of coffee and Ahmed pours one for him. They know this is a huge decision that they've made rather quickly and they are nervous about how their friends and their host are going to react. "We want to adopt Amirah and Kaden," Deeks presses on.

When Sam, Callen, and Ahmed appear to be at a loss for words Kensi continues, "We'll stay to ensure that they do not have any family that want them, and we want to bring them home legally, so we don't have to worry about losing them later on."

"They're lucky kids," Callen congratulates them coming over to hug each of them.

"What can I do to help make this happen?" Sam asks pulling Deeks in for a bro hug thumping him twice on the back.

"We could use your language skills if you are willing," Deeks requests as Sam hugs Kensi.

"No problem, I owe you one," he reminds Deeks turning back toward the man.

"No, you don't," Deeks insists shaking his head as the room becomes somber as everyone has a quiet moment of remembrance for Michelle.

"You're a good man Deeks. You and Kensi deserve this." Sam nods over to the children beginning to stir on the mattress. "Those children deserve this."

"Rafa and I will get you as far as Damascus. You'll be on your own from there," Ahmed informs them. They have to get to the capital city of Damascus without being caught because they are in the country illegally. They need to make it to the hotel where Hetty has documentation waiting for them without being detected.

* * *

As the truck slows down nearing the only checkpoint where Ahmed will actually have to stop, Kensi notices Deeks' breaths quicken and become shallower. They are lying in the back of the truck with the children between them and a blanket over them. There are some empty suitcases over the blanket to make it look like Ahmed and Rafa are a couple coming to the city for a few days. Sam and Callen are in the car behind them in the same position with friends of Ahmed and Rafa as their drivers.

"You okay?" she asks sliding her hand over to place it on his chest.

"I keep trying to tell myself we've been in worse situations," he answers without really answering.

"We have," she agrees.

"But it's not just us now," he better explains his anxiety.

"Just think of it like we're the Von Trapps escaping occupied Austria." Kensi tries to use his love of musicals to distract him. "It's our first adventure as a family," she adds sentimentally.

As the car stops both Kensi and Deeks pray for Kaden to remain asleep. Ahmed and Sam had prepared Amirah for the journey, but she already knows how to remain quiet and invisible. Ahmed is good at what he does. He's poised, confident, and a convincing master of story telling and lying. He could work for them. The checkpoint authorities don't even open up the back of the trucks and they make it to the Sheraton Hotel in Damascus without incident.

After thanking Ahmed, Rafa, and their friends, and giving them some money to continue their generosity, Sam collects their documents and checks them into the hotel. It's past midday, so they quickly wash up and meet to grab some lunch at one of the hotel restaurants. Then, Kensi insists on getting the kids outside, so they head out to sit by the pool.

Sam, Callen, and Kensi settle at a table with an umbrella. Deeks removes his shoes, rolls up his pants, and sits on the edge of the pool near the table with his feet in the water. Amirah plays between the table and the pool with a doll she was given at Ahmed and Rafa's house. When Kaden begins to fuss, Kensi gets up to walk to soothe him. What she forgets is that she's going to have a shadow that crawls after her.

Hating to see her struggle with her missing limb, and wanting to help out, Deeks calls out inviting, "Amirah!" as he pats the ground beside him and swishes his feet in the water.

She looks from Deeks up to Kensi for reassurance and confidence, and back to Deeks again. She wants to go. She wants to trust this man who is so good to Kensi and Kaden. "Go ahead," Kensi encourages reading the little girl's expressions. Seeing she's not able to go on her own yet, Kensi reaches down with her free arm to help Amirah stand as she says cheerfully, "C'mon," and helps Amirah to hop back to Deeks, Sam, and Callen. She holds Amirah's hand until she's seated by Deeks. Deeks slowly reaches out to remove the shoe Rafa had given her. She trembles, but doesn't pull away. When Kensi begins to back up to sit with Callen and Sam again, Amirah watches her with concern and looks as if she may bolt back to Kensi's side.

"You're okay. Kaden and I are right here," Kensi assures her scooting her chair forward toward the pool just a bit. "Put your foot in," she urges stretching out her own feet for emphasis.

Amirah apprehensively sticks part of her foot in and brings it back out.

"It's cold at first, but you get warm by moving like this." Deeks demonstrates by swishing his legs around. Soon she has her leg in up to her knee. She and Deeks are making patterns with their splashing and trying to splash each other. She looks back for Kensi a few times for assurance, but for the most part she seems to be having fun. Every time Kensi sees Deeks with a child she falls more in love with him. Her heart is already so full. She really hopes this works out. She doesn't want to go through the heartache if it doesn't.

"I have something to tell you guys," she shares turning her attention partly to Sam and Callen for the moment. "This was my last mission. I was going to tell you before, but then there didn't really seem to be a point as I'm sure you knew it was coming eventually. Plus, Deeks and I wanted to keep it just our thing."

"Yes, we knew it was coming, but to be honest we were hoping Deeks would be the one to retire and raise the family and you'd stay on." Callen says it in jest and for old times' sake. He doesn't mean it.

"I heard that," Deeks enters the conversation continuing the banter, but then more seriously explains, "This is the last mission for both of us. We're both going to find safer professions."

"You will be missed. It's been a pleasure being on a team with both of you," Sam says earnestly.

"You will always be my favorite agent." Callen leans forward and places a hand on Kensi's shoulder. "And Deeks, you're one of the best."

"Let's not do this yet. The mission isn't over," Kensi suggests as she brings Kaden up to her chest and presses a kiss to his head to hide her emotion.

"Speaking of this mission, thanks for being here. This would be more daunting and harder without you." As he's talking, Amirah catches Deeks off guard with a big splash that makes it all the way up to his face.

"That's all the thanks we need," Sam answers laughing.

When they leave the pool, Amirah allows Deeks to carry her up to their room.

Later that night, after her second shower of the day, Kensi exits the bathroom quietly reveling to Deeks, "It feels so good to be clean."

"Come here," Deeks requests from the bed where he is on his phone with the children sleeping beside him. He scoots over to make room as she cuddles up next to him. "I'm more and more convinced that you're right about this being meant to be. I've been looking up the meaning of their names. Her name literally means Princess Sunshine." He is practically giddy at this revelation.

"No way!" she exclaims in an unbelieving whisper.

"Amirah means Princess." He shows her the phone as proof. "Sana means radiance or brilliance, but that's pretty damn close to Sunshine."

"Amirah kind of sounds like Athena," she challenges with a big smile up at him, not able to let him think he has the complete win on this one, even though the meaning of Amirah's name makes Kensi's heart soar.

"Strong name, for a strong girl," he comments not taking Kensi's bait, and looking over adoringly at the little girl who could soon be theirs.

"It is," Kensi agrees wholeheartedly as she wraps an arm around his middle. "What does his name mean?" she asks stretching her fingers to caress Kaden's tiny hand.

"Kaden means companion, and Matin means strong. He has our initials," Deeks observes.

"And Matin sounds like Martin," she adds pleased.

* * *

It's a grueling wait as government officials look for any family Kaden and Amirah have left in Syria. Even after they are assured that any aunts or uncles who may be out there have left the country with no way to locate them, Kensi and Deeks fear that at the last minute someone will swoop in to claim the children.

Most of their days are spent by the pool and shopping close to the hotel for necessities to keep the children clothed, fed, and entertained. Amirah seems to find the hotel a magical playground. Everything is new, interesting, and wonderful to her. Two of the days it's even warm enough to swim. It would be a perfect bonding vacation except for the fact that at any moment the city could become a warzone. Halfway through their stay in Syria, the bombing gets close enough that they have to spend an uncomfortable afternoon and night in the hotel shelter. Since Amirah is still afraid to be alone with any of the men, Deeks goes with Sam to the government buildings when necessary to sign documents and interview for the adoption program Hetty is trying to get them into.

After nine days, Deeks comes back with the news they've been waiting for. He and Sam find Callen, Kensi and the kids in the sunny courtyard playing with some wooden blocks. Kensi stands up when she sees them approaching anxious for any news.

"We're in!" Deeks excitedly imparts the news that the children and he and Kensi are in the adoptive program that works with Syria.

"Yes!" Kensi exclaims lunging into his arms and throwing hers around his neck. "Thank God!"

"Whoo!" Deeks emits a shout of euphoria as he picks Kensi up and spins her around. When he sets her down he plants a kiss on her until they are interrupted by Amirah's distressed cry of, "Mama!" which she quickly revises to "Kensi!" Amirah has been calling them Kensi and Marty, but sometimes, "Mama," slips out when she needs the person who has been caring for all of her basic needs for over a week. Both realizing that their commotion and excitement have upset her, Kensi and Deeks kneel down beside her to reassure her that everything is okay.

"Sorry sweet girl, we're just happy," Deeks apologizes for scaring her.

"It's okay baby girl," Kensi soothes reaching out for Amirah. The little girl crawls closer and lifts her arms to Kensi. Kensi picks her up and hugs her as she and Deeks stand up.

Sam translates for them as Kensi continues, "Would you and Kaden like to come to the United States and live with Marty and I?"

"She wants to live with you, but she doesn't know what the United States is," Sam relays.

"It's a place where you can play and go to school, and Marty and I will do everything we can to make sure you are safe and loved," Kensi promises.

Amirah says, "Yes," and gives Kensi another hug. Then, she cautiously points at Deeks. When Kensi moves close to Deeks, Amirah lets go of Kensi and gives one of Deeks' shoulders a quick, tentative hug before snuggling back against Kensi. Kensi remains in Deeks' embrace a bit longer as they finish their interrupted kiss. She figures the more Amirah experiences the love and affection between her and Deeks, the more she will be able to trust and feel comfortable around Deeks. Deeks notices Kaden is crawling away from them and walks over to pick him up. "Hey, where are you going buddy? You're coming too," he says kissing the baby's cheek.

* * *

Three days later they get off the plane as a family in Los Angeles.

"Here, let me carry that," Deeks insists taking a second bag from Kensi so all she has to worry about is her backpack and Amirah.

Sam and Callen are waiting for them at baggage claim.

"Thanks for being there for us guys; for giving us our family," Kensi expresses their gratitude as she hugs each of them with Amirah still in her arms.

"Thanks for being our backup; for always being there to back us up," Deeks adds shaking both friends' hands.

"That doesn't end here," Sam vows.

"Good, I think we might need it," Deeks confides as he juggles Kaden and a suitcase along with the two bags he already has. "Can you prepare Amirah for the commotion that will ensue when the grandmas arrive?" Deeks requests.

"No problem," Sam replies then begins conversing with Amirah in Arabic as they all make their way outside.

Sam and Callen depart after high-fives with Amirah and instructions for Kensi and Deeks to let them know if they need anything.

Minutes later the moms descend. Roberta arrives first with Julia pulling in right behind her. "They're so beautiful!" Roberta gushes as she caresses Kaden's cheek and smells his baby smell. She kisses Marty hello before moving over to Kensi and Amirah.

"Hi sweetheart," she greets placing her hands on the girl's cheeks and giving her a big kiss.

Amirah looks to Kensi.

"Grandma," Kensi and Deeks both remind her in Arabic.

She says, "Hi Grandma," Kensi translates as Amirah reaches out to hug Roberta. Roberta nearly melts into a puddle and Deeks becomes emotional watching his mom with his children. Arms free for the moment, Kensi rubs his arm before being enveloped in a hug by her mother.

"Are you completely in love already?" Julia asks.

"Yes," Kensi affirms.

"May I?" she asks Deeks reaching out for Kaden after kissing both the man she already considers a son and her new grandson hello.

After another minute of smothering their new grandchildren, Roberta and Julia help them pile into the cars to head home.

After staying for an hour, the grandmas leave the new family to get settled in.

"Our moms are pretty great," Kensi comments noticing that Roberta and Julia have left them well stocked with food, clothes, and toys for the newest members of their little family. They show Amirah around her new home communicating with gestures and the Arabic they had studied on their flights home. She seems to be a bit overwhelmed by all of the changes. "This can be your room. It's right next to ours," Kensi shows her.

That night Kensi and Deeks have their first parenting disagreement. Kensi wants to try having Amirah sleep in the guest bed so that she doesn't get used to sleeping with them at home. She states that the grandmas left them baby monitors and Amirah is more than capable of getting to them if she needs anything. She had gotten herself and her brother out of the orphanage. Deeks argues for one more night promising that tomorrow they'll go out and get her a child sized bed and let her pick out some things to make the room hers before they make her sleep in it. Deeks and Amirah pretty easily persuade Kensi to let Amirah sleep with them one more night even though she worries it may backfire on them.

* * *

The first six weeks are filled with redoing bedrooms for the kids, doctor appointments for both kids (more for Amirah), and lots of bonding time. Deeks goes back to work after the first week. He's still at OSP until he finds something else, but with everyone's help he is able to avoid any firefights or other life-threatening situations.

"I really want to go back in and hug them one more time," Kensi anxiously tells Deeks as she wrings her hands. He pulls away from the curb knowing from five weeks of experience that you just have to rip off the bandaid and keep moving. "What if someone from an old case, or someone who figures out who we are, tries to get to them? I'd feel much better if one of us was with them."

"We've taken every precaution. The moms are watching them at a new property of Hetty's," Deeks comforts her not wanting to think too long on all the what ifs. "You know my mom is crazy enough to drive any bad guy away," he adds trying humor as a diversion tactic.

When she gives him an unconvinced, chastising look, he returns to comfort reaching over for her hand. "They're going to be fine Kens." He quickly amends, "They're going to be great. They're going to have a great day, and so are we."

Their last official day as partners keeps them busy. They collect evidence from an office Callen and Sam had been waiting for a search warrant on. On the way back to OSP, they stop at their favorite taco truck for lunch. After that, they are sent to the boat shed to question a suspect in a case the team has been working on for months. At the end of the day there is a cake for Kensi and Deeks.

"I can't believe this is the end," Kensi comments with an ache in her chest as everyone gathers around. Neither of them has officially quit NCIS, but Kensi and Deeks can no longer remain partners in their current positions if they no longer wish to risk their lives. While they both still may work at the Office of Special Projects after Deeks returns from Paternity Leave, they won't be partners anymore. She wraps her arm around Deeks' waist as he comes to her side. He wraps his arm around her and turns her into him as he hugs her burying his face in her hair.

"Even though I want to move on, this is harder than I thought it would be," Deeks shares softly. Kensi feels him begin to tremble and then he sniffles back tears.

"You can't do that," she tells him scratching his chest lightly. "If you do, I will, and I don't want to cry today. I want to celebrate us today and celebrate the end of an era; a sometimes tremendously hard, but beautiful era."

"Being your partner is the best thing that ever happened to me Special Agent Kensi Blye. I love you," he whispers into her hair. She gives him a light punch in the chest for making her well up.

"I love you too Detective Deeks, and I am so thankful that we got to do this job together for the last eight years. There's no one I would have rather done it with," she tells him as Sam pops a bottle of Champagne ending their private moment. They loosen their embrace, but arms remain around each other.

"I'd like to make a toast," Hetty announces holding up the glass Sam passes her. "To two of the agents who are part of the best team I've ever worked with. Your work and commitment here Ms Blye and Mr. Deeks have made me so proud. You have saved countless lives and protected our nation with integrity and valor. Now, you move on with light and with love to an even greater purpose. Thank you for your service to this nation, your bravery in the face of danger, your strength and determination when faced with adversity, and your loyalty to this family. You have accomplished everything I knew you could and more as members of this team. I am so proud of the people you have grown into individually and together, and of the family you have created. I couldn't be happier for you." She raises her glass. "To Kensi and Deeks."

A chorus of "To Kensi and Deeks," echoes through the mission as the honored couple clink their glasses and kiss before receiving hugs and well wishes from all of their coworkers.

"Ms. Blye, would you like to do the honors?" Hetty asks handing Kensi a knife to cut the cake.

"Isn't it Mrs. Blye Deeks now?" Eric questions inclining his head toward the proudly displayed fake marriage certificate Deeks has framed on his desk that Hetty had made and sent to them in Syria to sign in order to get them into the adoption program faster.

"Apparently that isn't as legal as you might think, so we are planning a little shindig four weeks from Saturday if everyone is free," Deeks shares.

"Yes" "Definitely" "We'll be there!" and "Congratulations," are the sentiments expressed by the group as the cake is passed out.

"They are beautiful Kensi. They look wonderful, and they've grown since I've seen them," Hetty admires the pictures of Amirah and Kaden Kensi is showing her on her phone.

"Thank you. Everyone is adjusting well. It's been amazing. Amirah was very taken with her Grandma Hetty. You should come visit again soon," Kensi invites.

"Thank you, I most definitely will. They look like you, especially Amirah," Hetty notes looking at another picture Kensi has brought up.

"Doesn't she?" Deeks adds as he approaches. The smile on his face reveals the delight and pride this coincidence gives him. "You about ready?" he asks Kensi. "I told my mom we'd be there by six. She's interviewing dates for the wedding," he explains rolling his eyes.

"I'm ready. I can't wait to hug my babies, read them stories, and tuck them into bed." She puts her phone away and hugs Hetty. "Thank you for everything."

"It's been my pleasure my dear," Hetty replies.

Deeks leans down to hug Hetty and express his gratitude for the last eight years. Then, he offers a hand to Kensi.

"Has Amirah ever had cake?" Deeks asks joyfully as they pack up their everyday belongings and their mementos from today's occasion.

"I don't think so," Kensi responds.

"Can we bring her some for dessert?" he asks hopefully.

"You give her cake, you get to put her to bed," Kensi agrees to the treat, but with stipulations.

"You going to be there to back me up?" he inquires with a wink.

"Of course," she replies. "It's a partnership." She holds out her hand and they walk out of the mission together for the last time as professional partners and toward their commitment of being life partners until the end of time.

* * *

Thanks for reading and sticking with this chapter. This one got really long and there was no good place to break it up. The next chapter is only an outline right now and I have a busy few weeks coming up, so the final chapter may not be posted for a few weeks. Thank you for all of the inspirational and kind reviews, and also for the follows and favorites.


	3. This Bright Beautiful Beginning

**Title:** Endings and Beginnings

 **Chapter 3:** This Bright Beautiful Beginning

(This chapter begins the morning after the end of the last chapter.)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum. I don't know if this story could actually happen. From what I researched, it would be very difficult, so you'll just have to go with me on this and believe in the fact that Hetty holds a lot of power and influence worldwide.

 **Summary:** This is a story that just sort of came to me. It explores what might finally motivate Kensi and Deeks to end their careers with NCIS Office of Special Projects and begin their family. The story begins at Michelle's funeral, but then takes off in it's own direction. There may be some references to character comments from season 9, but nothing real specific to season nine is brought up.

 **Rating:** T - This one is T because there is mention of miscarriage and possible abuse; nothing too violent or graphic. Also, you never know when I may throw in a curse word or have Densi get a little frisky.

* * *

 **This Bright Beautiful Beginning**

"What if I don't know what they need?" Deeks worries as he paces their kitchen.

"You're a great dad. You know what they need," Kensi assures him for at least the fifth time that morning.

"I don't think you should go for the whole day. Maybe just a half day," he suggests hopefully. "Amirah still isn't sure about me, and at least you have half a chance of understanding what she is saying."

"Amirah loves you. She'll cry for five minutes when I leave and then she'll be fine," Kensi assures him. She knows this is the truth because they've done a few trial runs where she has gone out to run errands or grab lunch with friends for a few hours. She also knows that Amirah and Deeks do just fine communicating with gestures and the little bit of each other's language that they know.

"She doesn't say it," Deeks refers to Kensi's observation about Amirah loving him in a pouty whisper in case Amirah, who is eating toast at the table, understands any of this. He loves that Amirah tells Kensi every chance she gets that she loves her, but he's also a teeny, tiny bit jealous.

"She will babe. No woman or child can resist the Deeksness!" she teases to get him to chill out a bit. She adds a reassuring arm rub and kiss before going to kiss her babies goodbye.

Both Amirah and Kaden stare at him wide-eyed as Kensi closes the door behind her. "Okay guys, I guess it's just us now," he comments to them. Miraculously neither of them cries. Deeks cleans Kaden up and lifts him out of his high chair. They sit with Amirah while she finishes eating. Deeks sings songs for them to keep them entertained and distracted from the fact that Kensi left. When Amirah is finished with breakfast, Deeks sets Kaden on a blanket with some soft books and toys so that he can help Amirah wash her hands.

They play all morning and Deeks rocks Kaden to sleep for his first nap while Amirah plays quietly in Kaden's room. The social worker arrives while everyone is eating lunch. Amirah cries because there is a stranger in the house without Kensi there. Kaden begins to cry because Amirah is crying. Deeks has a few nerve-wracking moments trying to decide whether to abandon lunch and pick them up to comfort them, or try to leave them in the highchair and at the table and talk them through it. He could try to video chat with Kensi, but no, he needs to do this himself.

"Amirah," Deeks says gently as he gives Kaden a pacifier for a minute and rubs his back. "Friend," he assures his daughter in her language as he reaches over to pat her hand. "Mama knows she's here." When her tears subside he asks picking up an orange slice and handing it to her, "Will you please eat for Baba?" With Amirah eating again, he is able to turn his attention to feeding Kaden and answering the social worker's questions. After a tour of the house, Deeks is left on his own again with the kids, but this time he feels relieved instead of nervous.

Soon it's time for another test as Deeks packs up the kids to take them to a physical therapy appointment for Amirah. Kaden falls asleep on the way there, so before removing him from the car, Deeks covers the car seat with a light blanket to hopefully block out some light and sound and allow Kaden to continue to sleep.

Today is only Amirah's second time working with her prostheses. Deeks alternates between watching Amirah work with her doctor, whom she loves, and working on some wedding plans on his phone. Deeks notices Amirah is about to try to walk without holding onto anything. He closes the Internet page he is on and gets up to move closer to where she is working. He wants to be there if she falls.

After a few steps she looks up at Deeks, who is crying, and exclaims, "I walk Baba, I walk!"

"You're doing great baby girl. I'm so proud of you," he says smiling as he kneels down. She takes a few more shaky steps reaching her arms out for him. He opens his arms and she walks right into them giving him a big hug.

"Want to show Mama?" he asks taking out his phone.

"Yes," she answers enthusiastically.

"Hey Babe," Kensi answers. "How's the Dr. appointment going?"

"Great, we have a fast learner on our hands. Want to see?"

"Of course," she answers as Deeks makes sure Amirah is steady, and then moves a few steps away from her.

"Hi Mama," Amirah greets when Deeks turns the phone toward her. "I walk!" she tells Kensi proud of her new ability and of her English. "I walk Mama!" she reiterates as she shows off her skills.

"I see my baby. You are doing great! I love you and I'll see you soon," Kensi promises with teary eyes.

"About that, how about if when we get out of here we come pick you up a bit early? I think a celebratory late afternoon beach trip is in order."

"Sounds great, things are pretty slow around here. Can I get a peek at my other baby?" she requests. Deeks pulls back the blanket and lets Kensi peek in on sleeping Kaden for a minute.

"Good job Baba," she compliments. "See you in a bit.

* * *

"Hi, my beautiful family," Kensi greets coming to Deeks' car window to give him a kiss. She then leans in each of the two open back windows to kiss her sleeping children before sliding into the passenger seat.

"How was your day?" Deeks asks.

"Good, I mostly prepared for my class tomorrow."

"I have so many fantasies of you being the strict teacher. Will you please wear your hair in a bun tomorrow?" he teases.

She swats his thigh and half-heartedly reprimands with a flirty smile, "Shh, she's stirring." Kensi turns her head to check on Amirah who is in her booster seat behind Deeks. "Hi sweet girl," she greets reaching back and rubbing her leg as the little girl pulls herself from sleep. "How was your day?" Kensi returns Deeks' question as Amirah doesn't seem quite ready to be awake yet.

"Way to throw me into the fire with the social worker visit and the Dr. appointment," he observes.

"I knew you could handle it, and you did beautifully. Jen already sent an e-mail. We have another visit in two weeks and then she is going to put us on monthly visits until the adoption goes through. "

Twenty minutes later Deeks swings Amirah down so her foot splashes into the water. He then lifts her back up throwing her into the air and catching her. She shrieks with laughter and shouts, "Again Baba, Again!"

Kensi and Kaden are a little ways behind them, closer to shore. Kensi leans over holding Kaden under his arms as he tries to walk in the sand and the water washes over their feet.

"So family," Deeks prefaces as he comes up to Kensi and Kaden carrying Amirah on his hip. "What do you think about getting married here? There's a nice little hotel over there where we can get ready and stay the night. They even will let us rent out their entire restaurant for the reception."

"I think it's beautiful," Kensi agrees. It's not going to be the big wedding with all the details she pictured, but she loves the spot; and more importantly, she wants to get married as soon as possible to be one step closer to officially being a family.

"What about you Amirah, do you like it? Should Baba and Mama get married here?" Deeks asks their little girl.

"Like it," she repeats.

"Okay, it's settled. Let's seal the deal with some ice cream," Deeks proposes.

"Dinner first," Kensi reminds him as they set off in search of a restaurant or food truck.

Later that night after reading her a story, Deeks does his nightly rendition of "You Are My Sunshine" as Amirah drifts off.

"I could listen to that every night for the rest of my life," Kensi comments sweetly as she and Deeks kiss Amirah goodnight one more time and exit the room.

"You my love get your own song," he reminds her as he takes her in his arms and dances her down the hallway to their bedroom. He begins to croon "I Can't Help Falling in Love With You."

"Mmm I love this song," she hums as they sway to his music.

"First Dance?" he asks, as they still haven't picked a song to dance to at their wedding.

"Maybe, or how about 'Everything?'" she suggests.

He laughs, "You do love your Bublé."

* * *

A little over four weeks later Deeks knocks on a hotel room door and calls out, "It's me."

"You can't see me," Kensi calls back.

"No see me Baba," Kensi's mini me copies.

"I miss my family," he pleads as Kensi followed by Amirah come closer to the door.

"We miss you too, but you'll see us in a few hours. We'll be the ones in white. How was your night with the guys last night?" she asks sensing he needs to talk.

"Good, we had some beers and some laughs."

"You okay?" she asks wondering if he drank too much or if he's nervous.

"Yeah, I'm good," he assures her. "I'm just not used to getting ready for big things without you."

Knowing his history of sneaking past her into rooms, she puts the security chain on the door and instructs, "Close your eyes." She goes to the top shelf in the hotel closet and pulls down his present. She grasps the door handle and closes her own eyes before opening the door as far as the chain allows. She is dying to see him and desperately wants to watch him open the gift, but she figures if she's going to make him suffer, the least she can do is stick to the tradition too.

Thrusting the package through the small opening, she excitedly insists, "Open it!" She waits until she feels him grasp the present, and then closes the door almost all the way so he can open his eyes and open the present.

Lying in a bed of tissue paper inside the box is her father's knife.

"Oh Kens," he breathes. He knows that the gift is so much more than just a knife. She is giving him one of her most prized possessions. She is saying that he is symbolically the head of their family and she trusts him to protect them. In giving him the knife, she is also giving him her whole heart and trusting him to protect that emotionally as well.

"It's belonged to you for a long time," she shares referring to the knife, but more so to her heart. "My dad would want you to have it, and I know you'll let me borrow it if I ever need it."

"I really need to kiss you." He wants to express the beauty of this moment with a physical connection.

"Close your eyes," she instructs again as she unlatches the door. She closes her eyes and feels for him. Once she's found his shoulders and is sure she is facing him, she covers his closed eyes with her hand, not trusting him not to peek. "I know it's a silly tradition. Thank you for humoring me," she tells him before placing her lips against his.

"Thank you for such a meaningful gift," he replies stealing another kiss. "I hope it's okay if I wait until the ceremony to give you yours."

"Of course, now go, we need to get ready," she demands, but counteracts her words with another kiss.

"I love you soon to be Mrs. Deeks," he tells her so badly wanting to open his eyes, but he doesn't want to disappoint her, so he doesn't.

"I love you almost hubby," she returns happily, letting her fingers trail down his arm as she steps back into the room.

* * *

His son comes down the sandy aisle first in the cutest suit with a cornflower blue vest that matches his own. Kaden is accompanied by his grandmas who are decked out in new dresses. After what has seemed like a long wait, he finally spots Kensi, Callen, Sam, and Amirah far off down the beach. His gaze keeps drifting over to Kensi as she gets closer, but he tries to stay in the moment and focus on each piece of the precession instead of getting ahead of himself. Nell and Eric are the next to step into view. With the looks passing between these two, Deeks wouldn't be surprised if they weren't too far behind he and Kensi down the aisle.

At Last, Callen, Sam, Kensi, and Amirah are at the end of the aisle. Kensi is radiant in the setting sun. Her strapless dress has delicate, sparing beading on top. Most of the dress is smooth silk that hugs her curves, yet still flows at the bottom. Her hair is down, and wavy, though not as wavy as the first time they met. The waves are gentler and the sides are twisted back in braids pinned in the back. She is wearing the necklace and earrings he gave her their first Christmas together. She takes his breath away.

As soon as Kensi spots Deeks in his grey suit with cornflower blue vest, her heartbeat quickens with excitement. Today she is going to marry her best friend, the man she shares everything with. She's waited so long for this, and it's finally here. She's never seen him look so handsome in his natural habitat framed by the ocean with the breeze gently blowing his tousled locks. They've spent so many nights on beaches together watching the sunset, but this one is different. This one begins a new chapter in their lives. As she squints into the sun, she and Deeks lock gazes and she wants to run to him, but restrains herself because first it is their daughter's turn to do what they have come here to practice all week.

Kensi smiles down at her and lets go of her hand. Amirah carefully steps forward in her frilly white dress with cornflower blue ribbon around the middle to match her daddy and brother. Just a few days ago Deeks had wrapped his arms around Kensi to keep her from going to pick up their daughter as she struggled to get up after falling on the sand.

"She's like her mama," he'd whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek as he reminded her how hard she'd worked to walk again. "She'll get it."

He was right. Amirah makes it down the aisle without stumbling and high-fives Deeks before taking her spot on Kensi's side of the aisle.

Kensi takes Callen's arm on one side and Sam's on the other giving them a heartfelt, "I love you guys. Thank you for doing this."

"We love you and we'll always be here for you," Callen promises.

"For all of you," Sam assures. "Now, before you burst with happiness lets get you down this aisle and married."

Kensi only breaks eye contact with Deeks as she makes her way down the aisle to sneak a look at her baby boy and to share a brief moment with her mom and Roberta.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the Justice of the Peace asks.

"We do," Sam and Callen answer together.

"With love," Sam adds as he kisses Kensi's cheek.

"Proudly," Callen contributes as he does the same.

Kensi and Deeks' smiles widen as Deeks takes her hands in his.

After the justice does an opening prayer to bless the marriage and everyone there to witness it, Hetty reads a poem about love.

The justice then shares some advice about communication in a marriage before getting into the traditional vows.

"You know I like to talk, so I have a little more to say," Deeks surprises Kensi and the rest of the witnesses after the traditional vows. Kensi laughs along with the rest and gives his hands a light squeeze. "Kensi Marie Blye, you are my light, my sunshine, my warmth, my love, my everything. I love you so much and I will honor and respect that love until the day I die. You have made me the luckiest and most grateful man on this planet. Amirah, will you come here," Deeks invites her to join them as he beckons her over and bends down to pick her up.

He sits her on one arm while still holding one of Kensi's hands. "I promise you, Kaden, and Mama that I will always love you, protect you, and do my best for you. I have a present as a symbol of my never-ending love and commitment to you," he tells them as Hetty comes up with something in her hand. When Deeks lets go of her hand to reach out for the ring with the most stones in Hetty's hand, Kensi has a chance to catch a tear with her finger so it doesn't streak down her face.

"This ring has all of our birthstones and on the inside is my promise of being a good partner," Deeks explains placing the ring in Kensi's hand. Kensi holds the ring up so she can see the inscription, which reads love, honor, respect.

"It's beautiful! I love it!" She exclaims softly, yet exuberantly as she hands it back to him and holds out her right hand so he can place it on her finger. "I love you to the end of time and back," she tells him as she steps in for a hug and kiss.

"I love you," Deeks replies. "And Ms. Amirah," he address his daughter as he sets her down next to Kensi and kneels in front of her. "This one is for you. It says love, protect, best. It means I will be the best Baba I can for you," he explains as he slides it on her finger. "I have one too," he shows his girls, "and Kaden will get…"

"Baba," Amirah interrupts choosing the perfect moment to express her feelings for Deeks. "I love you." With that she is in his arms and kissing him. He'd already welled-up and sniffled a few times in the ceremony, but these three words and a kiss from her do him in.

"I love you too Amirah," he replies and kisses her head as he stands up wiping tears.

"Wow, it's like the best day of my life times 100," he chokes out. Kensi places her hands on his cheeks intending to only wipe away the tears, but ends up leaning in for another kiss.

"We better get you two married before you break all the rules," the Justice teases bringing a chorus of laughs especially from their NCIS friends.

Their wedding rings are exchanged, and then with both kids joining them they are pronounced husband and wife, and also a family.

* * *

Everyone is having a superb time at the reception except Kaden who has grown fussy from the long day.

"I'll take him," Kensi offers to rescue Nell from her wailing child.

"I got him. It's your wedding," Nell insists taking the bottle Kensi has brought from her hands.

"Deeks and I knew what we were getting into. I'll just calm him down and then find one of our moms. They said they would take the kids when they got tired."

"I've got Kaden. The Cupcake girls are looking for you. Go dance," Deeks encourages joining the ladies. "I'll pass him off to one of the moms and join you in a bit," he adds to convince her.

"You will do no such thing Mr. Deeks," Hetty objects. "Your moms are in there having the time of their lives, and I want you to do the same. I will take Kaden for the next few hours."

"Hetty, are you sure? You party with the best of us."

"Quite sure Mr. Deeks. Think of it as a thank you for all of the late nights and extra hours you put into being on my team."

A question she has wanted to ask for quite some time suddenly comes to Kensi. "Hetty, did you know when you brought Deeks onto the team that we would be more than professional partners?"

"I knew you had different strengths and qualities, but also enough in common to make you good professional partners. I hoped you would learn from each other and grow both professionally and personally. I didn't know when I brought Mr. Deeks in that you would fall in love, but it didn't take long after he came to us for me to see that would be the case."

"And you just left us to flounder?" Kensi questions incredulously.

"It wasn't my place to interfere Kensi. You had to find each other."

"But, you did interfere didn't you? With Afghanistan?" Deeks brings up the question he's never gotten a straight answer to. The question comes more from a place of curiosity than it does malice.

"That was about the mission and saving Jack's life, but I don't think it hurt for you two to have a little space to grow some more and to really be ready for your relationship. Do you?"

Neither Kensi nor Deeks can claim that the extra time to work on themselves individually and to understand the complexities of their unique relationship was harmful, but the reminder of Afghanistan alleviates the guilt they had been feeling about Hetty taking their son for the rest of the night.

"Was today everything you hoped?" Kensi asks as they share a last dance later that night after most of their guests have gone home.

"More than I could have imagined," he assures her pressing his lips to her forehead. "You?"

"Perfect," she sighs happily pressing closer to him.

"You know what would make it even more perfect?" he suggestively whispers in her ear in the tone that still sends pleasant shivers through her body as his hands roam over the silky material of her dress and settle against her bottom.

Turning her head to look up at him, while still keeping her chin against his chest; she answers with an easy playfulness, "Married sex!" It's been their repartee for weeks as a way to get excited about it and keep their sex life interesting.

Their plan has worked because Deeks enthusiastically agrees, "Married sex!" as he slides a hand up her body and gently pulls one of her arms from around his neck so he can take her hand in his. Kensi gets excited butterflies in her stomach when he proposes, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Three months later Kensi and Amirah are setting the table for dinner. Amirah is completely comfortable with Deeks, but often still prefers to be with Kensi when Kensi is available. Tonight Kensi catches Amirah wistfully watching Deeks play with Kaden on the swing set.

"Thank you for your help," Kensi tells her daughter sliding the forks from Amirah's hand. "Go play with Baba and Kaden and I'll come in a little bit," she encourages opening the sliding door to the backyard. Kensi checks on dinner and turns the temperature down, then returns to the window. Amirah is chasing Deeks with Kaden trying to keep up. Kensi rests a hand on her stomach wondering if they're ready to add to this craziness.

"Chase Mama!" Amirah shouts when Kensi makes her appearance. Kensi runs from them for a bit, but eventually lets Amirah catch her. Deeks and Kaden join in on a tickle takedown.

"Jump!" Amirah exclaims ready to pounce on Kensi. Amirah had been afraid of Kensi and Deeks' rough-housing at first, but now she's the toughest tackler in the family.

"Wait," Kensi requests holding out her arms and quickly sitting up. "We need to be careful with Mama."

Deeks enunciates what his perplexed daughter doesn't have the words to ask as he pulls Amirah into his lap. "What, why?"

"I'm pregnant," she tells Deeks breaking into a big smile as she helps Kaden climb into her lap.

"We're, we're going to have a baby?" he asks as surprised as she was. It was their decision after the miscarriage and bringing Kaden and Amirah home to stay off birth control and see what happened; and their kids are thankfully good sleepers with nightmares few and far between, so they have opportunities to be amorous. The fact that seeing each other as parents has made each of them fall in love with the other on an even deeper level has led them to almost always take advantage of those opportunities for lovemaking. They shouldn't be surprised by this development, but they both are beautifully surprised. "Oh My God, a Baby," Deeks processes reaching out to touch her stomach.

"What pre..nant?" Amirah asks?

"Mama is going to have a baby," Deeks explains.

"I no baby anymore?" Amirah asks looking up at Deeks trying to understand what this means for her.

"You will always be our baby girl," Deeks assures her with a hug. "You are our first baby. You're going to be a big sister again. There's a baby in Mama's belly," he explains reaching over and touching Kensi's stomach again. Hit with the realization that a being that was created by his and Kensi's love is growing inside of her, he brings his hand up to Kensi's cheek and declares, "I love you," before kissing her tenderly. "And I love you, and you, and you," he adds kissing Amirah, Kaden, and Kensi's belly.

"I love you Baba," Amirah proclaims placing her little hands on Deeks' beard and bringing his face down to her so she can kiss his cheek. She then pushes up to stand to hug and kiss her mama. "I love you Mama. I love you Kaden. I love you baby," she follows Deeks' example as she expresses her love in words and kisses.

"I was going to tell you after dinner," Kensi begins to tell Deeks when her expression suddenly changes to horrified panic. "Dinner!" she exclaims and then starts laughing. Deeks, and the children who don't even know what they are laughing at, join her; which causes her to laugh so hard she cries as she curses her already raging hormones.

"I'm guessing we'll be ordering pizza," he infers as he stands and reaches down to help Kensi up.

"Some things never change," she muses.

"If they're this magical who would want them to?" he asks looking down at their children lying in the grass on their bellies where he can only guess that Amirah is explaining all of this to Kaden. As she hurries inside to keep the house from burning down, Kensi couldn't agree with Deeks more.

* * *

Eight and a half months later Kensi rubs Deeks' back in the middle of the night.

"Baby, I need you to wake up."

"I thought you weren't feeling well," Deeks sleepily mumbles thinking she wants sex since she is so calmly and sweetly waking him up at what must be almost midnight. He loves that she feels sexy as hell as she nears full term and that she wants to share that sexiness with him every chance they get, but sometimes a man needs to sleep.

"Yeah, there was a reason for that." Sarcasm, nerves, and excitement fill her tone. "My water broke."

This quickly shocks Deeks from his sleepy state. He flips over panicking. "It's too early."

"Have we ever been good with timing?" she asks giving him a reality check. When he turns sheer white she reminds him, "It's only a little over three weeks early. Everything's good."

"What do you need?" he asks pulling some jeans on, fully awake now.

"I'm going to change and start timing my contractions. I need you to call one of our moms to come over to stay with the kids. Then, we need to finish packing a bag for the hospital."

"On it," he dutifully replies going into mission mode.

"I can't Deeks," Kensi cries 10 hours later as she rocks back and forth on all fours while he rubs her back. "Oh Son of a…," she moans borrowing one of his expressions as she lowers onto her forearms and lets her head fall in her hands.

"You're almost there baby. You got this," he encourages.

"I want medication," she sniffles as this contraction finally subsides a bit.

Deeks is relieved it's the nurse who has to inform Kensi, "It's too late for that sweetie. A few more contractions and then you'll push this baby out."

Deeks tucks some hair that's fallen out of Kensi's ponytail behind her ear.

"Breathe baby, breathe," he reminds her continuing to rub her back until she rolls onto her side facing him. He brings his hand up to caress her cheek. "I'd say that I'd do this for you if I could, but we both know I'm not strong enough."

Kensi begins to whimper and her expression becomes strained and terrified.

"Shhh, shh, shhh, hey, look at me," Deeks soothes and encourages. She grasps his hand and looks into his eyes as he continues. "Remember that first night in Mammoth in front of the fire." She exhales and then takes a deep breath in. Deeks can tell the peaceful memory is helping her relax and focus.

"Another one," she requests after a few minutes.

"Do you want me to talk detective to you?" he teases making her laugh, but then he continues, "The first time we went surfing after your recovery."

"That's your happy plaaacccceee oohhh," she banters back as the pain of another contraction takes over. "Mmmmmm, Ahhhhh," she moans and cries, but it's not as frantic and pained this time.

"Ok, try this one," he suggests trying to keep her in this calm and focused place as he strokes her hair. "Amirah and Kaden laughing in the backyard on a summer evening and all the summer evenings we have ahead of us with this new little one."

"Love…you..." she pants.

"I love you," he replies leaning over to kiss her head.

* * *

"A little girl!" Deeks repeats with wonderment for the tenth time in the ten minutes since the doctor placed her on Kensi's chest.

"Amirah is going to be so excited," Kensi remarks eyes never leaving the angelic face in her arms.

"Speaking of, I had a message on my phone that the lawyer finally has all of the paperwork. As soon as you're up for it, we can get a court date and officially adopt our kids."

This news gets Kensi to tear her gaze away from her baby for a few seconds.

"Can we get somebody to come here?" she asks her husband. "I don't want to wait."

"I think we know someone who can probably make that happen," he agrees stroking the baby's hand and kissing Kensi before going to make that call.

* * *

"Mama! Baba!" Amirah shouts excitedly, finally getting to see them after what has seemed like a very long day.

Kensi and Deeks both gently shush her because her baby sister is sleeping. Deeks intercepts the five-year old bundle of energy by scooping her up into his arms.

"I sorry," she whispers.

"It's okay," Deeks whispers back kissing her cheek. "Do you want to see your baby sister?" he asks already moving toward the bassinet.

About an hour and a half later, a judge asks,"Amirah, do you want Kensi and Deeks to be your mommy and daddy?"

"My Mama and Baba," she corrects the judge as she snuggles closer to Kensi in the bed. "This my baby," she adds proudly and adoringly looking down at her baby sister. Kensi and Deeks share a smile.

"That's all I need to know to happily sign these adoption papers. You are now Amirah Sana Deeks and Kaden Matin Deeks," the judge announces and even gives Amirah a copy of her amended birth certificate.

"You hear that buddy? You're a Deeks now," Deeks joyfully informs Kaden who's in his arms.

"Eeks," Kaden tries to repeat.

"I Deeks now too," Amirah declares.

"You're still Amirah. Your last name is Deeks," Kensi tries to explain.

"No, I Deeks like Baba," Amirah insists pointing at the new name on her paper causing everyone in the room to smile or chuckle. "And this baby Deeks," she adds.

Kensi looks up at Deeks and gives a firm, "No," just in case this gives him any ideas about what to name their daughter.

"I think Deeks Marie Deeks has a nice ring to it," he jokes.

"Come here," Kensi requests patting the little bit of free space available on the bed. After Deeks sits down with Kaden in his lap she looks down at the infant in her arms, at her kids, and back to Deeks with gratitude, appreciation, and most of all, love. "Thank you for this bright beautiful beginning."

"Right back at you partner," he returns the sentiment before leaning in to share a kiss that holds the memories of their past and the promise of all the future adventures ahead.

* * *

Thanks for reading this story. It was one of my favorites to write. Hopefully I didn't make too many cultural or medical mistakes while writing this story, and if I did, I apologize. I greatly appreciate the favorites, reviews, and follows. A BIG SHOUTOUT to Psyched for the idea for the Deeksness line at the beginning of this chapter.


End file.
